Snapes Final Moments
by TheSnape2MyLily
Summary: Did Voldemort Murder Severus? or was it all part of Snapes plan? R&R to find out. One Shot


**_This is just a one shot like my other story...Eventually I'll write something else lol. Anyway I know this "Didn't happen" but hey it could have :) Just so you know theres Flashes where the Dream in the beginning cuts to another scene.  
_**

* * *

****

Her soft lips against his cheek, he smiled sheepishly putting his fingers against his cheek where her lips had just been moments before, Even for a child she was beautiful, not like the other girls in town, there was something different about Lily Evans. Something in her eyes. Something that seeks the best in everyone, who can see the good in someone when no one else can. It didn't matter that she was Muggle born, she was special. No matter how many times her sister teased him she was always there to make him feel better.

_**Flash**_

He frowned as she took the sorting hat off her head and went tot he Gryffindor table. He was so sure that being his best friend she would have been with him in Slytherin. Or at least he had been wishing for it. And now his best friend for so long already was being pulled away from him. A stupid rivalry between their houses would ensure he didn't to spend as much time with her as he would have liked.

_**Flash**_

"You know Tuney still thinks I'm a freak for going to school here..." Her soft voice hinted at tears. He looked over at her from his spot where he laid in the grass gazing up at the sky. She was already wiping a stray tear from her eyes...her beautiful bright green eyes that were always filled with Joy were now filled with pain at the thought that her own sister could not accept her for how she was.

"I'm sure she'll come around..." he wasn't sure. In fact he was almost certain that she would never come around to her sister getting that she had so desperately wanted and would never get over it. Becoming more and more bitter as time went on.

"I hope so...Hows your mother?" He welcomed the change of subject even if it was to his own family. But at least the subject this time was his mother and not his father. He just nodded slightly looking back up at the sky wishing on a falling star that passed by them

"Shes fine..." And with that the subject was dropped. For that moment all he wanted in the world was to be lying there with lily gazing up at the night sky, and he got his wish. She knew not to push the subject of his family

_**Flash**_

he held her close...his fingers tangled in her her soft red hair. Her beautiful green eyes now filled with tears and stained red from crying. There had been many nights like this. She would fight with her sister and run to the aid of her best friend. Seeking comfort that only he understood enough to give. He loved these nights. He did feel for her because she was so upset...but being able to hold her close. Comport her, smell the sweet smell of her hair, press his lips against her forehead to let her know everything would be ok. Was all he ever dreamed of life.

**_Flash_**

"Mudblood!" Her beautiful face froze in anger and she spun around so fast he didn't even have time to take it back

"Fine I wont help you anymore." And with that...she was gone.

_**Flash**_

"Lily please I'm sorry!" She wouldn't listen. Her best friend calling her such a horrible name, was something she wasn't ready to forgive.

"I said no Sev, that was horrible what you did. How could you?!" The hint of tears in her eyes, the same ones she got every time she thought of her sister. It killed him seeing that hurt and distrust in her eyes. And it killed him even more that he had put it there.

"Lily please..." he was pleading now. Craving her forgiveness more than a small baby craving its bottle.

"I said no!" She spun around again her long red hair flying behind her as she ran off.

_**Flash**_

He fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face at the sight of her lifeless body. She was supposed to stay safe. How could this of happened? A man he served had just murdered the most important person in his life. His last memory with her being how much he had hurt her, how she swore to never forgive him. He picked up her lifeless body holding her close crying silently into her hair, wishing she would wake any moment and hold him back

_**End dream**_

He woke with a start. He had dozed off waiting for word on what to do. But the burning of the dark mark on his arm brought him back to reality telling him his master was wishing to see him. Could he really go stand in front of Voldemort after the dream he has just woken from? And how it had ended? He knew what he must do. It must all end. He could not beat the pain another moment. The boy knew what he was doing. There was no more help he could give. It was time to return home.

"My lord." He bowed slightly now standing before his master. Watching as the man twisted a wand between his fingers

"Why doesn't it work for me Severus?" He asked in a cold hiss like voice.

"I do not know my lord..." The man replied still watching the wand between his fingers. He knew what must happen. But he could never let his master know. It would ruin the whole plan he had worked so hard for aiding in the protection of Harry Potter.

"the boy will come to me." Stated the man in what seemed to be a slightly over confident voice

"Let me go get him, Bring him here. You can kill him." Voldemort's snake like eyes narrowed

"I cannot kill him because the wands powers are not mine Severus." He fought to keep a smile from spreading across his pale face. This was what he had been waiting to hear.. Lord Voldemort was planning his death.

"My Lord Please let me get the boy I know I can." He couldn't seem eager for death. If he did he might not get his wish.

"You killed Dumbledore. You are the true master of the wand. And for me to be its master I know what I must do." He looked at his master with fake horror in his eyes

"My lord no!" Before long his masters beloved serpent had sunk its teeth into his neck. His former master walking away from him leaving him there to die. A moment later a familiar face stepped in...Lily Evans son. He reached forward grabbing the boys robes. Look...at...me.." he whispered seeking the eyes he fell in love with so many years ago. Lily's bright green eyes that brought comfort to whoever they looked at. Finally his mission was over. He closed his eyes as his hands dropped from the boys robes and laid still on the cold hard floor. Finally he would be reunited with his love.

* * *

**_Ok I know its not the whole story that happened but I really didn't feel the need to rewrite the book. I needed a few lines those don't belong to me, to story line, doesn't belong to me, its JKR's . Anyway the basic story line is hers. Parts I kinda made up to go in. Anyway enough rambling Please Review and let me know what you think )_**


End file.
